lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gli Alloggi
| Ultima= | Costruita=Progetto DHARMA | Controllata=Progetto DHARMA (1972-1992) Gli Altri (1993-2004) Gruppo di Locke (2004) Abbandonata (2004-Presente) }} Gli Alloggi (o anche le Baracche) sono una zona residenziale sicura situata sull'Isola che comprende abitazioni ed altre costruzioni, tutte dotate di elettricità e servizi igienici. In più ci sono anche delle strutture sotterranee. Costruite originariamente dal Progetto DHARMA, in seguito gli Altri hanno preso il controllo dopo la Purga, usando la zona come casa e come base per le operazioni da compiere sull'Isola. Gli Altri abbandonano gli Alloggi nel 2004 preoccupati dall'arrivo dei mercenari inviati da Charles Widmore. Quando i sopravvissuti del Volo Oceanic 815 si dividono in due gruppi, il gruppo di Locke occupa momentaneamente gli Alloggi. Dopo l'abbandono da parte di questi ultimi, gli Alloggi non vengono più occupati. Gli Alloggi si trovano a nord della stazione Perla, come è possibile vedere nella mappa di Ben e nella mappa di Kate. .]] Storia Il Progetto DHARMA Gli Alloggi sono stati costruiti nei primi anni '70, non molto tempo dopo l'arrivo dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA sull'Isola. Erano utilizzati per ospitare scienziati, ricercatori e i familiari dei componenti del Progetto DHARMA. Gli Alloggi furono progettate per ospitare un intera comunità di persone e dare tutti i comfort dell'epoca. I residenti avevano tutte le comodità della vita moderna come l'elettricità, l'acqua corrente, cucine, frigoriferi, libri, lettori di dischi, e così via. Il personale DHARMA sembrava aver dato importanza anche alle attività ricreative come le gallopate sui cavalli nelle grandi distese di terra presenti poco vicino. La Purga/Conseguenze Ad un certo punto dopo il loro arrivo, il personale del Progetto DHARMA entra in conflitto con un gruppo di "indigeni" dell'Isola, noti come Gli Ostili. Dopo numerosi scontri, il conflitto si concluse quando gli Ostili, alleati con altre persone tra cui Ben Linus, rilasciano un gas tossico nelle zone degli Alloggi uccidendo almeno quaranta persone in un colpo solo. Qualche tempo dopo, gli Alloggi vengono occupati dagli Altri: un gruppo composto dagli Ostili, da ex-componenti del Progetto DHARMA e da persone reclutate nel mondo esterno. Gli Altri sembrano aver costruito una comunità unita all'interno degli Alloggi - e sembrano aver mantenuto legami con il mondo esterno, per la comparsa di abbigliamento, libri, cd, elettronica e altri elementi di origine recente. La loro comunità aveva anche il club del libro. Non è conosciut il numero preciso di Altri che vivevano presso gli Alloggi, anche se Jack ne stima almeno cinquanta. Eventi recenti ]] I sopravvissuti scoprono l'esistenza del villaggio quando Sayid trova, all'interno della Fiamma, una mappa con indicata la posizione della Base. Secondo Sayid, la mappa illustra "un sistema di cavi elettrici e data collegato dalla Fiamma ad un posto chiamato la Base". Aggiunge anche che la Base sembra essere "una piccola area di case e dormitori, con acqua ed energia elettrica, grande abbastanza per ospitare un'intera comunità". ( ) Sayid, Kate, Locke e la Rousseau raggiungono finalmente la Base in , dopo aver incontrato una Barriera Sonica che causa la morte di Mikhail Bakunin. E' in quest'occasione che viene definitivamente rivelato che la Base è effettivamente il luogo visto in . Nell'arrivare, il gruppo riesce a vedere Jack mentre gioca a football con Tom. Gli Altri, dopo aver saputo della nave cargo che procedeva verso l'Isola, abbandonano questo posto per trasferirsi al Tempio. Il gruppo di Locke occupa temporaneamente gli Alloggi, credendo che fosse una delle zone più sicure rimaste sull'Isola. Questa convinzione viene presto smentita perchè non molto tempo dopo c'è un attacco ad opera dei mercenari della nave cargo. Dopo quell'attacco, sembra che gli Alloggi non siano più stati abitati da nessun altro. Dopo l'atterraggio di emergenza del Volo Ajira 316 nel 2007, Frank, Sun, Ben e Locke fanno ritorno agli Alloggi, che appaiono in condizioni di abbandono. Il perchè gli Altri non abbiano ri-occupato gli Alloggi non è noto. Dopo la morte di Juliet, Sawyer lascia il Tempio nonostante Dogen lo avverta che non deve lasciarlo. Poco dopo Kate e Jin vanno alla sua ricerca insieme a due degli Altri, Justin e Aldo. Kate stende i due uomini e trova Sawyer nella casa dove vivevano lui e Juliet agli Alloggi. Kate e Sawyer parlano della morte di Juliet a bordo del sottomarino e Sawyer dice a Kate che presto avrebbe chiesto a Juliet di sposarlo. Poi getta l'anello di fidanzamento di Juliet in acqua e dice a Kate di tornare indietro al Tempio mentre lui rimane lì. In quello stesso giorno, Sawyer continua a bere a casa sua ed ascolta una canzone dal titolo "Search and Destroy", mentre il Fumo Nero arriva agli Alloggi e guarda in casa sua. Poco dopo l'Uomo in Nero prosegue fino all'abitazione di Sawyer con le sembianze di John Locke. Una volta entrato in casa, Sawyer offre da bere all'Uomo in Nero e poi gli chiede cos'è in realtà perche non lo vede impaurito, mentre il vero John Locke lo è sempre stato. L'Uomo in Nero risponde che, se Sawyer andrà con lui, potrà conoscere la risposta alla domanda più importante: perché sono sull'Isola. Dopo qualche momento di indecisione, Sawyer accetta di unirsi a lui. Richard Alpert, Benjamin Linus e Miles Straume raggiungono gli Alloggi per procurarsi dell'esplosivo per distruggere l'aereo Ajira, dopo che Hurley ha fatto esplodere tutti i candelotti che c'erano alla Roccia Nera. Non molto tempo dopo il loro arrivo alla vecchia casa di Ben, incontrano Charles Widmore e Zoe mentre stavano scappando. Dopo aver scoperto che l'Uomo in Nero è arrivato al molo, Miles abbandona gli Alloggi, Widmore e Zoe si nascondono nella stanza segreta, mentre Richard e Ben escono per affrontarlo. Timeline parallela Nella timeline parallela, dove l'Isola viene vista sommersa sott'acqua, gli Alloggi appaiono per lo più in buono stato. Non è noto come l'Isola sia affondata o che cosa l'abbia causato. Locations Non è del tutto chiaro dove molti degli alloggi sono posizionati rispetto agli altri. Le abitazioni e gli edifici più importanti saranno descritti qui. I prati Durante il periodo dove gli Alloggi erano abitati dai componenti del Progetto DHARMA e poi dagli Altri, gli Alloggi sono stati molto ben curati con prati ben rasati e innaffiati. Dei semplici sentieri si snodano tra i i vari edifici illuminati da luci da giardino a energia solare. Un certo numero di diffusori sono montati lungo i sentieri insieme a telecamere di sicurezza e luci di emergenza che possono essere attivate in caso di pericolo. Gli Alloggi non hanno telefoni o pali elettrici - questo fa immaginare che sia presente un sistema di distribuzione dell'energia sotterraneo. Diverse staccionate bianche sembrano definire gli spazi di ciascun edificio. Trascurati per circa tre anni, nel 2007 i prati appaiono in condizioni pessime, di non curanza e di abbandono. Abitazioni In un video podcast, il co-produttore esecutivo Jean Higgins rivela che, mentre l'esterno degli edifici è stato filmato al YMCA Camp Erdman alle Hawaii, l'interno, invece, è stato filmato usando un unico set per tutti gli edifici. La particolarità è che per differenziare gli edifici venivano cambiate solo le decorazioni e gli accessori presenti sul set. Abitazione di Heather (1974) Nel 1974, un membro del Progetto DHARMA di nome Heather è stato tenuto in ostaggio dai Sopravvissuti viaggiatori del tempo nella sua casa dopo che hanno violato il perimetro costituito dalla barriera sonica. Abitazione di Sawyer e Juliet (1974-77) Sawyer (AKA LaFleur) e Juliet hanno vissuto insieme sotto lo stesso tetto in una delle abitazioni degli Alloggi. Abitazione 15 (1977) Nel 1977 un furgoncino DHARMA in fiamme si schianta contro una casa. Quando LaFleur chiede aiuto attraverso il walkie, identifica la casa come l'edificio 15. Molti membri della DHARMA vengono salvati dalla casa in fiamme. Abitazione di Horace (1977) Nel 1977, Richard Alpert butta giù un muro nei Tunnels per Jack e Sayid per fare in modo che questi possano portare la bomba alla stazione Cigno. L'apertura li ha portati nel seminterrato della casa di Horace Goodspeed. Abitazione di Juliet (2004) La casa di Juliet è situata nel villaggio e Juliet ci vive per i 3 anni successivi al suo arrivo sull'Isola. E' di colore giallo, e secondo la descrizione di Ben, ci sono due camere e due bagni. La casa possiede l'illuminazione, una televisione, una sala da pranzo e un salotto, dove vengono ospitati i membri del club durante le riunioni. Sembra essere il luogo dove si riunisce il "club del libro". Più tardi, Hurley è stato imprigionato in un armadio in questa casa. Tra gli effetti personali di Juliet ci sono: * Downtown di Petula Clark'' * Speaking In Tongues dei http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talking_Heads * Carrie di Stephen King * un bollitore blu * guanti da forno blu * tazze da tè bianche * uno specchio Abitazione di Ben (2004) osserva le foto di una giovane Alex.]] Diversamente dalla maggior parte delle case degli Alloggi, la casa di Ben è a due piani. La casa contiene una serie di quadri che rappresentano varie località dell'Isola; questi sono presenti in almeno due stanze. Ci sono anche foto di Alex sui muri che la ritraggono in età diverse, così come c'è un dipinto di una donna che è possibile osservarlo all'interno dell'abitazione di Ben nell'episodio . Ci sono anche varie maschere e altri cimeli appesi in tutta la casa. Nel soggiorno è presente una grossa libreria con molti libri. Dopo l'operazione di chirurgia subìta da Ben nella Stagione 3, la casa è stata adattata per rendere più semplice l'accesso alle persone che siedono su una sedia a rotelle; tra le modifiche vi è un letto motorizzato. In seguito allo schianto del Volo Oceanic 815 i sopravvissuti si dividono in varie fazioni, Locke occuperà la casa di Ben in questo periodo. Cassaforte Nell'abitazione di Ben c'è una cassaforte nascosta dietro uno dei quadri nel soggiorno. Essa contiene due oggetti al suo interno: un nastro con la dicitura "Red Sox" che contiene una registrazione di Charles Widmore e una cartella, che secondo le parole di Ben, contiene tutte le informazioni che lui sa su Widmore. Stanza segreta Una grande e pesante libreria nel soggiorno nasconde un passaggio segreto che portain una stanza segreta. La stanza sembra essere una sorta di ufficio o guardaroba. Sono presenti un gran numero di capi d'abbigliamento e scarpe; la scrivania contiene molti rotoli di banconote in valute di varie nazionalità e molti passaporti appartenenti a Ben con identità diverse. La camera dispone anche di una pesante barriera che protegge l'ingresso dal resto della casa. Al di là di una serie di giacche poste nell'armadio si trova un'ulteriore porta segreta. Questa porta è fatta di pietra, presenta delle incisioni e sembra essere molto vecchia. Superata questa porta c'è un piccolo tunnel che conduce verso una pozza di acqua stagnante marrone. Il Mostro può essere evocato togliendo il tappo dalla zona inferiore di questa pozza d'acqua, in modo tale da far scorrere tutta l'acqua nello scarico. Scantinato Il seminterrato della casa di Ben risulta essere più vecchio e meno curato rispetto ai piani superiori. Ben lo usa per ospitare il padre di Locke, Anthony Cooper mentre, in seguito, Locke lo usa per imprigionare Ben. Abitazione di Jack (2004) Jack ha vissuto per un breve periodo di tempo con gli Altri durante la riabilitazione di Ben dopo l'intervento chirurgico subito da quest'ultimo. Nell'abitazione assegnata a Jack sono state montate telecamere di sicurezza. Essa è dotata di un soggiorno nel quale figura un pianoforte e di un corridoio che, probabilmente, conduce ad una camera da letto. In seguito, a Ben è stata assegnata questa abitazione dopo che ha riacquistato la fiducia di Locke. Abitazione di Claire (2004) Claire ed Aaron hanno vissuto per un breve periodo di tempo in un'abitazione degli Alloggi. La casa è stata distrutta quando uno dei mercenari di Widmore l'ha fatta esplodere con un lanciarazzi. Edifici comunali, settore nord Centro di benvenuto Il Centro di Benvenuto è la prima tappa per le nuove reclute dopo la loro registrazione al Centro di registrazione. Esso è la fonte per ogni informazione riguardo i servizi e le procedure sull'Isola. Il centro è anche usato per i progammi di formazione e i programmi di istruzione. Ufficio della sicurezza mostrano diverse zone riprese da telecamere sparse attorno gli Alloggi.]] Al di sotto dell'edificio a est del Centro di Benvenuto si trova l'ufficio di sicurezza. L'accesso a questo ufficio è permesso solo al personale autorizzato. Al suo interno ci sono ben nove monitor (simili a quelli visti nelle stazioni Perla, Fiamma e Idra) che riprendono varie zone attorno agli Alloggi (compresa la Barriera sonica). Sembra che il personale del Progetto DHARMA addetto alla sicurezza faccia i turni per garantire che ci sia almeno un membro a controllare i monitor. Un membro della sicurezza DHARMA ha fatto una battuta sulla fuga degli orsi polari dalle loro gabbie, questo fa intendere che è posibile monitorare anche le altre stazioni da questa postazione. L'ufficio contiene anche un registratore a bobine che è in grado di riprodurre musica attraverso degli altoparlanti disposti nella sala. L'ufficio potrebbe essere anche il posto dove gli Altri hanno monitorato Jack durante la sua permanenza agli Alloggi. Una stanza adiacente contiene una cella che è stata utilizzata per imprigionare Sayid nel 1977. La stanza contiene una telecamera di sicurezza che registra il flusso video ma non il flusso audio. Il perchè gli Altri non abbiano usato questa cella per imprigionare Kate, Sayid e Locke non è noto. C'è la possibilità che Anthony Cooper sia stato imprigionato qui per un certo periodo. L'ufficio di sicurezza non è una stazione, ma ha il suo logo DHARMA. Sala della ricreazione A Sud del Centro di Benvenuto c'è un edificio di grandi dimensioni, la sala della ricreazione. Esso contiene numerosi giochi e altri passatempi a disposizione del personale DHARMA. Tra i vari intrattenimenti figurano un tavolo da biliardo, un biliardino, due videogiochi arcade ed una serie di giochi da tavolo come il Mouse Trap e il backgammon. Kate è stata tenuta prigioniera in questa sala per un certo periodo di tempo e la fazione di Locke in seguito ha tenuto Ben e Sayid qui. . Arrivato nel 1974 e catturato dal Progetto DHARMA, Sawyer si è risvegliato in questa sala ed è stato interrogato da Horace. Edifici comunali, settore sud Scuola Negli Alloggi c'è anche una scuola per educare i bambini del personale DHARMA.In una conversazione, Horace si riferisce alla scuola dicendo che offre un'istruzione di qualità. I muri delle aule sono decorati con dei disegni fatti a mano del logo DHARMA, così come il disegno di una ragazza che nuota con un delfino, alcuni pesci più piccoli e il sottomarino. L'immagine è chiamata "Me and my fish" (Me e il mio pesce). Nell'episodio , gli studenti imparano il comportamento dei vulcani. In seguito come si è visto nel 1977, gli studenti sembrano conoscere gli geroglifici egiziani rappresentati sulla lavagna. Nell'aula c'è anche una tavola periodica ed un cartello sul quale c'è scritto "DHARMA students make learning fun!" (gli studenti DHARMA imparano divertendosi) Sembra che gli studenti conoscano come comportarsi in caso di attacco agli Alloggi da parte degli Ostili: è previsto che chiudano le porte e che si mettano al riparo. L'insegnante, Olivia, ha a portata di mano anche un fucile per la difesa dei suoi studenti. La scuola ha il proprio logo DHARMA. Campo giochi . ]] Un grande campo giochi per i bambini del Progetto DHARMA è situato nei pressi della scuola. Quando Ben era giovane, lui ed Annie lo usavano per giocare; è il posto dove lei gli ha dato due bambole come regalo di compleanno. Più tardi nel 2004, Sayid è stato tenuto prigioniero qui, incatenato per tre giorni. Quando è arrivato agli Alloggi, Miles ha notato il campo giochi ed ha chiesto sarcasticamente se gli Altri hanno un asilo. Infermeria prova a salvare un giovane Ben ]] Nella zona sud degli Alloggi si trova un ambulatorio medico e una sala operatoria adibita per intervenire e curare le lesioni giornaliere e altri problemi sanitari del personale del Progetto DHARMA. Amy è stata portata qui per dare vita a suo figlio, Ethan. Anche un giovane Ben è stato portato qui dopo che è stato sparato da Sayid. L'infermeria contiene dotazioni mediche fondamentali come bisturi sterili, analgesici, tamponi e fascette - anche se non sembra tanto fornito come il Caduceo. Caffetteria Un edificio di grandi dimensioni, a est della scuola, contiene una caffetteria e una mensa dove, presumibilmente, il personale DHARMA consuma solitamente i pasti. Hurley ha lavorato qui per un certo periodo di tempo a partire dal 1977. La mensa/caffetteria ha il suo logo DHARMA. Garage . ]] Il Garage è un deposito posto a est degli Alloggi dove sono parcheggiati i furgoncini DHARMA e le Jeep DHARMA. Per entrare in possesso dei veicoli è necessario essere autorizzati e firmare un foglio. Numerosi contenitori di carburante e di olio e pneumatici sono sparsi all'interno della struttura. Il Garage contiene otto furgoncini e quattro jeep che, in base alle necessità del personale DHARMA, possono essere utilizzati su tutta l'Isola. . C'è anche una cassaforte che contiene al suo interno una pistola, utile in caso di attacchi da parte degli Ostili. L'officina ha il suo logo DHARMA. Costruzioni minori Il capannone Jack, Roger e Willie (le tre persone incaricate delle pulizie nel 1977) hanno lavorato in un luogo conosciuto come "il capannone". Si tratta presumibilmente di un deposito che si trova presso gli Alloggi. Il gazebo Un gazebo spicca in mezzo al prato. Le feste si svolgono presso questa zona. Il laboratorio di Juliet Durante gli anni trascorsi con gli Altri, Juliet aveva un proprio laboratorio presso gli Alloggi. * C'è da tenere in considerazione il fatto che Juliet potrebbe aver lavorato in Infermeria ma i laboratori più importanti si trovavano tutti sull'Isola dell'Idra. Altri luoghi vicini Ci sono molti altri posti nelle immediate vicinanze degli Alloggi: Porto e banchina Il porto si trova a poca distanza dagli Alloggi, e sembra essere stato costruito in una sorta di piccola laguna. Ha una lunga banchina, larga abbastanza da poter ospitare una sola imbarcazione alla volta. Il porto sembra essere il molo principale per i sottomarini che vanno e vengono dall'Isola. Inoltre sembra trovarsi all'interno della barriera sonica. Sul lungomare vicino si trova una piccola rimessa di barche con il suo molo. Questa rimessa è una piccola cabina usata principalmente per depositare giubbotti di salvataggio, corde, reti e altre attrezzature. Locke usa la rimessa per tenere Miles prigioniero per un breve periodo. Tunnel sotterranei Proprio al di sotto degli Alloggi esiste un vasto complesso di gallerie antiche con geroglifici simili a quelli trovati all'interno del Tempio. Richard Alpert dice che quest'area è nota come "i tunnel" e che è stata usaa dagli Altri per conservare la bomba a idrogeno dopo il 1954. Lo scopo originario dei tunnel non è noto. Non è chiaro se il Progetto DHARMA sapeva che gli Alloggi erano stati costruiti su questo antico complesso. La camera segreta nella casa di Ben è molto probabilmente collegata ai tunnel. Perimetro di sicurezza (barriera sonica) Una barriera sonica circonda l'intera area del villaggio. Presumibilmente la barriera utilizza onde soniche come arma difensiva, causando una letale emorragia cerebrale a chiunque tenti di attraversarla. La barriera sonica viene scoperta dal gruppo di Kate, Locke, Sayid e Danielle Rousseau durante la missione per salvare Jack. Secondo Mikhail Bakunin, loro prigioniero, e la mappa di cablaggio scoperta da Sayid nella Fiamma, la barriera si estende tutt'attorno all'area contenente gli Alloggi. In John Locke spinge Mikhail Bakunin contro la barriera per verificare se sia ancora operativa. Dopo la presunta morte di Bakunin, Locke, Kate, Sayid e la Rousseau scavalcano la barriera usando i rami di un albero come rampa. Il video di orientamento del Progetto DHARMA agli Alloggi sottolinea che lo scopo della barriera è quello di tenere lontano una serie di animali molto pericolosi, ma sembra più probabile che il vero scopo fosse quello di tenere lontano Il Mostro. Per Richard Alpert gli Altri hanno altri mezzi per passare la barriera, probabilmente si riferisce ai tunnel sotterranei. Posizione visto dagli Alloggi. ]] Gli Alloggi si trovano sull'isola principale ai piedi di alcune colline. Nella prima scena , Ben dice che Goodwin può arrivare al luogo in cui si è schiantata la coda dell'aereo in un'ora se si sbriga, svelando che il luogo non è troppo lontano da quella porzione di litorale. La mappa di cablaggio DHARMA mostra che gli Alloggi si trovano a sud est della stazione Fiamma. Si sa anche che c'era una strada che dagli Alloggi portava alla stazione Cigno e alla stazione Perla. Il video di orientamento per la stazione Perla istruisce lo staff del Progetto DHARMA su come tornare agli Alloggi attraverso il Pala Ferry appena terminati i loro turni di lavoro. Ciò suggerisce come probabilmente la via mare fosse preferibile alla via terra per tornare alle Baracche. La Mappa di Ben mostra le posizioni relative al campo sulla spiaggia, alla stazione Perla, alla torre radio e agli Alloggi, che sembrano essere poco a nord rispetto alla stazione Perla. Di conseguenza si può anche determinare la posizione della stazione Fiamma. Tuttavia la mappa sembra non essere proporzionata: infatti le distanze che separano i vari luoghi che sono state tracciate sulla mappa non sembrano corrispondere ai viaggi osservati nello show. Inoltre, la mappa non sembra essere sovrapponibile con la mappa della Rousseau. In base ai marcatori delle miglia presenti sulla mappa di cablaggio DHARMA, gli Alloggi hanno un diametro di circa un miglio. Schema Facendo riferimento alla Mappa cablaggio DHARMA e alla piantina presente nel Dharma Initiative orientation kit, sembra che ci siano almeno 18 abitazioni "gialle", tutte costruite nello stesso modo: * Un gruppo di sei case private sul lato occidentale. Una casa sembra essere vicina all'ingresso per la galleria occidentale. * Un altro gruppo di sei case si trovano nella zona meridionale, inclusa la scuola, la caffeteria, l'infermeria e 3 case private. Ben e Juliet vivono in questa zona. La casa più a est, forse di Ben, sembra essere vicina al punto di ingresso per la galleria orientale. * Un gruppo di cinque edifici si trova tra i 2 gruppi di abitazioni appena citati. Si trova a nord della strada principale. Sono presenti il Centro di Benvenuto, l'Ufficio della Sicurezza, la Sala della Ricreazione e due case private (una delle quali probabimente appartiene al capo della sicurezza). L'Ufficio della Sicurezza sembra essere vicino all'ingresso per il tunnel nord-occidentale. La casa di Jack era sul lato meridionale di questo gruppo. * Un'ampia struttura si trova ad est e si tratta del Garage. These buildings are arranged in a circular pattern around a central picnic area with a lone Norfolk pine tree and a nearby white gazebo. There are only footpaths (no roads) between the houses. The DHARMA cabling map details of the Barracks inside the sonar fence are taken from the set design materials. The map reflects the actual layout and buildings of the YMCA camp that the production uses for filming exteriors of the Barracks. The long distance images of the Barracks seen in were artificially generated and do not match up with the layout of the actual set. This can best seen in examining the differences between the arrangement of the buildings around the gazebo in the close-in shots versus the layout seen in the distance shots. It can be assumed that the layout of the YMCA camp represents a portion of the Barracks, but it is unclear if there are meant to be other buildings beyond the physical layout of the camp. Considering how many personnel were on the Island, excluding those who lived at certain stations, it would be safe to assume the Barracks is larger than what we've seen. Note sulla produzione }} Le location per le riprese sono situate al YMCA Camp Erdman alle Hawaii - (Source: Lostvirtualtour, The Economist-Enhanced transcript). La crew di Lost ha pitturato tutte le abitazioni di giallo ed ha installato anche il gazebo. La seconda storia della casa di Ben è in realtà un falso collegata ad una casa ad un piano. I seguenti interni agli Alloggi sono stati tutti girati durante l'assemblea nella sala Eardman al YMCA Camp. La sala di montaggio è riconfigurata internamente con partizioni di diverse dimensioni di passare per le diverse sedi: have all been shot at the YMCA Camp Eardman assembly hall. The assembly hall is reconfigured internally with different size partitions to pass for the different locations: * School * Recreation room * Fireplace building * Main hall Curiosità * Prima che il nome di questo posto fosse rivelato, sono stati usati vari nomi dai fans: "Otherville", "Othersville", "Utopiaville". Altri nomi usati dai fans, ma meno utilizzati, sono stati "Bennsylvania" e "Losteria Lane". * Le note di produzione si riferiscono a questo posto con i termini "Othersville" e "Ext. Suburbia" Il nome usato dai produttori è "New Otherton". * Il nome "New Otherton" è utilizzato da Sawyer negli episodi e . Nell'episodio , mentre erano negli anni '70, chiama questo posto "Dharmaville". * Gli Alloggi vengono menzionati per la prima volta nell'episodio , nel video di orientamento della stazione Perla. * Nel video d orientamento della stazione Cigno si fa riferimento ad una ricerca portata avanti dal Progetto DHARMA nel quale venivano studiate alcune forme di vita sociale. * In una scena dell'episodio è possibile vedere volare, tra le case, una colomba. * Ethan Rom stava riparando le tubature della casa di Juliet quando precipitò l'aereo. * C'è un albero di pino nell'area centrale del villaggio. ** Si tratta di un pino dell'Isola Norfolk, genere Araucaria heterophylla, abbastanza comune nell'isola di Oahu dove avvengono le riprese della serie. I pini furono portati nelle Hawaii dai primi scopritori e si sono adattati col tempo al clima tropicale. * Il Progetto DHARMA sembra avere una grossa quantità di dinamite che è custodita in un qualche posto molto vicino agli Alloggi. * Tra i residenti del villaggio non è possibile vedere alcun bambino, né strutture che ricordino una qualche specie di scuola. * Ci sono altoparlanti lungo i sentieri, simili o praticamente uguali a quelli visti nella Stazione Idra nei pressi delle Gabbie dove Kate e Sawyer sono stati tenuti prigionieri. * Le abitazioni sembrano essere tutte di colore giallo e costruite con lo stesso stile. * Ben vive vicino a Juliet. * Il Lost Official Magazine #9 ha menzionato alcuni particolari: ** La casa di Ben è a due piani, a differenza delle altre. ** Il villaggio non possiede telefoni né pali telefonici esterni. * Da notare nella " Mappa di Cablaggio DHARMA " che sono tracciati uno o più tunnel segnalati come " SUBTERRANEAN PASSAGE 20" FEED " che, in scala con la mappa, danno l'idea di essere grossi passaggi che probabilmente collegano altre stazioni del progetto alle baracche. Domande senza risposta *Il Progetto DHARMA era a conoscenza dei tunnel sotto gli Alloggi? ** Quando è stato costruito il collegamento tra la casa di Ben e la camera segreta dove poteva essere evocato il Mostro? Categoria:Luoghi Categoria:Irrisolti Categoria:Gli Altri